


Shuri's Skeleton

by shortpromptlongkiss



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Skeletons, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: Shuri needs help scaring her brother.Written for the 2020 Marvel Spooky Scramble! Prompt was "Shuri and Gamora build a Home Depot Skeleton together".
Relationships: Gamora & Shuri (Marvel), Okoye & Shuri (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvel Spooky Scramble 2020





	Shuri's Skeleton

"I honestly don’t understand why you need my help for this.” Gamora stared down at the huge box at Shuri’s feet, labeled “Skeleton”. “And what is Home Depot?”

Shuri crossed her arms. “That is where I ordered it from!”

Gamora nodded. “Okay, but why do you need me?”

“Because you are strong and can lift heavy things and I didn’t want to ask my brother for help.”

“Sound logic.” Gamora flicked out a knife and cut the tape holding the box closed. “Just tell me it’s not going to be like the time Thor called me up to build something called a Skladesterig from the land of IKEA.”

Shuri shook her head. “I promise, it’s not going to be like that.”

Satisfied, Gamora crouched down and began removing the skeleton parts. Shuri lowered her voice so Gamora couldn’t hear and whispered, “It’s going to be worse.”

Gamora unfolded a set of instructions. “We have to put the base together.” She pointed at a big bag of pipes, which she tore open with her knife. “Should be decently easy.”

It was not decently easy.

“I’m calling for reinforcements.” Shuri selected a bead on her wrist and pushed it into her hand. Instantly, Okoye’s image flashed to life.

“What is it, Princess Shuri?” Okoye asked.

“Emergency. Lab. Now.” Shuri put the bead back in its place and Okoye vanished.

Ten seconds later, Okoye burst through the doors, spear raised. “Where is the enemy?” she asked, snarling at the two women.

“There.” Shuri pointed to the half-finished base on the ground. “We can’t get this built.”

Okoye lowered her spear. “You told me it was an emergency.”

“Scaring my brother out of his robes is an emergency.”

The warrior considered. “Fair. Let’s get to work?”

Gamora crossed her arms. “Any second now.” She thunked another piece of pipe to the ground. “I have the pattern laid out.”

Shuri and Okoye ran over to help. Once the base was done, they moved on to the legs.

“I can’t lift it!”

“Let me help!”

“No, I’ve got this!”

“You just said you couldn’t lift it...”

“Put a flerkin in it, Okoye.”

“Oh, do you want a fight?”

Shuri ducked as the femur nearly hit her in the head. “Careful! This cost me a lot of money! Do you think money just grows out of the ground?”

Gamora raised her hand. “I’ve been to a planet where gems popped out of the soil wherever you stepped, as long as you had metal in your shoes.”

“That’s awesome! Take me there,” Shuri pleaded.

Okoye rolled her eyes. “Let’s get back to work.”

The three laid more pipes out, taking special care to not swing them at each other. “Be careful with that, Shuri,” Gamora warned when Shuri stacked the pipes on top of each other.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it!” Shuri gripped the pipe, then let go. It immediately started tilting. “I do not have it!”

Gamora slammed her hand against her forehead. “I don’t know why I agreed to this.”

“Because you love me!” Shuri ran off to get a ladder. “We’re going to need this soon.”

They attached the hips next, screwing them in very carefully. Gamora got up on a ladder to put the ribcage on, but almost fell when Shuri crashed into it holding the skull.

“Careful!” Gamora shrieked, holding onto the shoulder blade of the skeleton. “I’m breakable!”

Shuri winced. “Sorry!” She handed the skull up to Gamora.

Gamora attached the skull and stepped down from the ladder, admiring their work.  
“Alright, how long did that take?” Shuri checked her watch, then looked out the window. “It’s night?!”

Looking at the instructions, Gamora said, “It says here that it takes 60 minutes to put together with two people.”

Shuri winced. “How long did we take?"

Gamora snickered. “You’re not going to like it.”

“What?”

“About four hours.”

They dissolved into snickering, patting each other on the back.

“Am I needed any longer?” Okoye asked.

“Do you want to see my brother run for his life?” Shuri giggled.

Okoye smiled. “Yes, I do.”

Shuri planted her hands on her hips. “Good! Then we will carry it outside and set it in front of my brother’s quarters!”

Gamora’s face dropped. “Outside?”

All three looked at the door, which, now that they thought about it, was much too small for the skeleton to fit through.

“Don’t tell me.” Gamora folded her arms.

Shuri just stared at the door. “I am afraid that, in my excitement, I did not think this through.”


End file.
